The invention relates to closures, and more specifically, to a retainable closure for selectively atmospherically isolating a passageway in a fitting.
Systems for dispensing air-drying substances (e.g. cold glue adhesive) require that the adhesive be atmospherically isolated when the system is not in use so that the adhesive will not dry and harden within the system. Fluid connectors typically used in such a system have a passageway therethrough. At least one end of the passageway terminates in an orifice exposed to the atmosphere, and through which adhesive can be exposed to the atmosphere when the dispensing system is not in use.
Plugs, caps, and mechanical closures may be used to cover the orifice. Some closures include a tether so as to be retainable. A plug or cap must be correctly sized to provide an adequate seal at the orifice, and thus, cannot accommodate orifices having diameters substantially different from those for which they were originally designed. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved retainable closure for atmospherically isolating a passageway in a fitting that can adequately seal orifices of different diameters.
A plug or cap may crack and fall off thereby exposing the substance to the atmosphere. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provided an improved retainable closure for selectively atmospherically isolating a passageway in a fitting that is not prone to cracking and falling off.
More complex closures along with caps and plugs that must be correctly sized are relatively expensive to produce. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved retainable closure for selectively atmospherically isolating a passageway in a fitting that is not relatively expensive to produce.
Closures that are not tethered to the fluid connector oftentimes are misplaced or lost. This is, of course, an undesirable result. When tethered closures are removed from the orifice they sometimes obstruct the efficient operation of the fluid connector. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved retainable closure for selectively atmospherically isolating a passageway in a fitting that, when removed, is retained by and adjacent to the fitting and provides for the unobstructed and efficient operation of the fluid connector.